1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fixing mount, and in particular to an adjustable fixing mount for the communication equipments that is capable of sucking on a plane surface and adjust the horizontal angle and pitch angle. Thus, the communication equipment is directed toward the most appropriate direction and angle.
2. The Prior Arts
Nowadays all kinds of communication equipments such as mobile phones, PDA's, GPS's, etc provide convenient communication. Users may get in touch with others anywhere and anytime. However, how to place these communication equipments becomes a problem when the users drive or ride a vehicle.
Although conventional fixing mounts for communication equipments provide to hold all kinds of communication equipments in a vehicle, it has some shortcomings in common. The conventional fixing mount is a rigid body so that the user cannot adjust the height, angle or direction. Therefore, the fixing mount is inconvenient to operate because it is against the ergonomics and the user's habit. It cannot work well as a tool for the communication equipment.